


I hope that it's hopeless

by pac



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hockey Is Hot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pac/pseuds/pac
Summary: Auston did nice things with Mitch's passes.





	I hope that it's hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: feeling the cliche smut need: matts accidentally walks in on marns getting off, both are embarrassed, then, more embarrassed when matts accidentally sees marn's not watching porn, it's an auston matthews highlight compilation.
> 
> …embarrassed, but, totally down.
> 
> https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=4976846#cmt4976846
> 
> The goals:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wdY3wnSSOI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFyON5cNPL4
> 
> Title: Anybody Else - JP Saxe (last minute pick) 
> 
> This was rushed, and for that I'm sorry. I apologise for nothing else.

Prioritisation is one of the keys to Mitch’s adult life. His mom had (as all well-intending mothers do) tried to instil this in him in the form of doing chores before video games or street hockey. That’s not where he finds the lesson helpful; hasn’t even mastered it in that regard, honestly.

 

He’s forced to realise this because Auston Matthews is wicked, filthy, slick, and the rest of the ridiculous adjectives too. Both on and off the ice, and Mitch loves it, both on and off the ice. He knew from the first fleeting thought of going down on Matts for every goal he scored after a game- feeling more like a fanboy than the player’s friend, for baby jesus’ sake- that it could so easily roll out of his control.

 

He could keep it behind closed doors, Mitch reasoned at the time, take care of the hockey and let himself get hard about his bro’s sick plays on his own time. It seemed so simple, that way it would never get too much to keep in- and it started to really work. Keeping up with the conversation at team breakfast is a priority over staring at the way Auston’s adam’s apple moves, and so on. 

 

The highlight videos became a habit not long into the whole thing, because he’s an awful person with little self control and he knew it on various levels before this anyway. Sometimes even on the road he’d hole up in the bathroom of his hotel room with the shower running, boxers around his thighs as he rubbed off to the muted replays of Auston making excellence look easy from that night. It was always better after the good homes games, though, when he drives Auston home while they both still have the buzz of success and passion pumping through them like a life source. On those occasions, he’s usually hard by the time he starts the car again, the ripple of Auston’s shoulders under his clothes as he gets out enough for his body to invade Mitch’s thoughts in all of the most inappropriate ways.

 

So it really is a shock to him that he lets himself ask Auston if he wants to crash at his after the game against the Habs in November. “-I know you’re probably tired ‘cause it was your first game back and all that, but- I-”  _ we had an electric game on the same line and I don’t want to not be around you right now.  _ He doesn’t need to stumble through the rest.

 

“Yeah, for sure,” Matts is already grinning at him, like he understands exactly what Mitch didn’t quite know how to say without embarrassing himself.

 

Mitch lets his face do what feels like the dorkiest expression of happiness possibly ever made by a human and drives them back to his apartment. They’ll play PS4 and throw back a few cold ones, and it feels good to share the unspoken knowledge that it’s an  _ them  _ thing like carpools and singing off key. 

 

“Mitchy, look!” Auston pipes up from behind him, hours later and after all that goes down in his living room, and Mitch is about to chew into him about not helping with the pillowcases for the spare bed again. When he turns around his friend is holding out his phone, on which he instantly recognises himself feeding the puck back to give Matts’ his eleventh of the season. A thrill shoots through his entire body. He doesn’t say anything about making the bed. That was their very first goal together, and it’s pretty; pretty enough that even if it weren’t him that Aus is crashing into it would definitely be the highlight he’d be blowing his load to that night. And- holy shit, suddenly he’s all too aware of his stiffening cock.

 

“We’re the best,” Mitch blurts out because he can’t say ‘That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen’, the scratch in his throat apparently not obvious because he gets a huge smile back.

 

“We are man. I really can’t believe we crushed Montreal and got on the same line for two goals!” His best friend gushes on, like he’s the life long Leafs fan that fuels on the rivalry in their locker room rather than Marns.

 

He tries to ignore that it’s probably a sudden shift in blood pool-age in his body that makes him need to sit down on the edge of the bed. But it turns into Auston sitting beside him and he’s going to the next highlight video of the night, and Mitch won’t be able to live through this.

 

“I- uh, need to piss,” he blurts, not waiting for the circle to finish spinning on Auston’s phone to shoot to his feet, “And wash my face, get ready-” Mitch coughs and turns before he can see the other man’s reaction, getting out of the room. His master bedroom down the hall doesn’t feel far enough away so he does bolt all the way to the en-suite.

 

He turns both knobs as high as they’ll go on the bathroom sink, and splashes water onto his face, because he tries the obvious thing first even when overcome with panic and attraction to his best friend/part-time liney. It doesn’t help, only soaks his shirt and temporarily blinds him while he reaches for a towel. 

 

He dries his face and stumbles back to sit on the lip of the bathtub, already digging his phone out of his pocket. There’s a throbbing in his pants that he knows won’t go away until properly attended to, so he doesn’t fool himself and goes right for the video of that first goal. He’s got his zipper down and his hand on his erection before it’s over.

 

The app auto-plays Auston’s twelfth goal, and the smile he gives to the crowd after the puck goes in makes Mitch whine it’s so fucking attractive. All awareness of the company present in his apartment (the next damn room) is gone as his fingers wrap around his swollen cock and with the other hand he drags the video player’s toggle back a few minutes to see the ending of that one again. 

 

“Do y- whoa,” Mitch’s eyes grow impossibly wide when the voice interrupts him. His head snaps up to see Auston in the door, expression matching the shock Mitch feels. 

 

“The door was open!”

 

“It’s not what-” Mitch doesn’t finish his sentence because his phone clatters to the floor in the middle of him scrambling up and simultaneously trying to tug his pants back up. It lands face up and slides across the tile, the video replaying half way between him and Auston. He freezes in place because he doesn’t know if he should cover his leaking cock or his phone first. 

 

“Are you jacking off to my goal?” Auston asks, incredulous, and Mitch looks up to him, knowing there is no way out of admitting this.

 

“Yes,” He tries to squeak out, but his voice is hoarse and it kind of falls half way because now he’s staring at Auston’s face in person. His cheeks are bright red, his eyes cast down, still on Mitch’s phone. Mitch cannot believe he’s still hard as a rock, fingers twitching to take hold of himself again. He doesn’t allow that, but doesn’t go on to pull up his pants.

 

“Mitch-” his voice cracks. He’s not bolting out and he doesn’t start angrily. So- Mitch figures he has nothing to lose now. 

 

“All of your goals are hot, Matts,” he can’t manage more than a whisper at first, and he feels like he’s on fire all over when Auston looks at him for the first time since seeing the phone. “You’re hot- I- have been since last season.” It somehow doesn’t feel like a shameful admission, because Aus doesn’t look away even though they’re both red. He feels like the air is pushed out of his lungs completely when the other man’s eyes drift down, where his hard-on hasn’t wavered a bit. The desperation feels wide spread across his body, and he swears his knees almost buckle when Auston licks his lips, probably absentmindedly but he’s looking at Mitch’s cock and his tongue lingers on his bottom lip…

 

“Fuck, of course you’re easy for hockey, Mitchy,” It breaks the silence and some tension in his chest that lets go of a surprised chuckle for him. It’s matched by Auston, who makes eye contact with him again and there’s a second when they’re both smiling brightly at each other. Maybe it’s Auston trying to brush it off, so it’s not weird when they Forget About It, but, “I can’t believe you couldn’t wait until later.” Auston’s voice is a bit lower now, and he’s stepping forward, dark eyes flitting down again. 

 

“Playing with you is-” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Fuck, Aus, I’m- I’m sorry but I really couldn’t help it. I would’ve cum in my pants if I watched the second one right next to you and-”

 

“Don’t apologise,” Auston says it firmly, and he’s already right in front of him when he says ‘c’mere’ and brings two hands up to Mitch’s face. He’s being kissed before his mind can process what’s happening.

 

Mitch responds in kind as soon as his body will react to his eagerness, hands lifting to those shoulders he’s obsessed about for so long and he lets the slightest nudge of Auston’s tongue open his mouth, lips parting with a happy sigh. His stomach’s filled with pure, hot arousal because they’re licking into each other’s mouths, tasting for the first time but purposeful and mind-melting. Auston kisses him until he swears his lips are bruised before they part in loud pants, mere centimetres between them still. 

 

“You’re sexy, Mitch, especially when you’re being such a slut,” there’s a teasing smirk in Matts’ voice and Mitch has to force his eyes open to see, getting a swoop of hot shame in his stomach from hearing Aus call him a slut and it goes straight to his dick like the smirk he’s indeed met with. It burns even more when Auston’s fingers move to dig into his scalp, then one of his huge hands drops behind Mitch’s back and tugs their bodies together. His smirk lifts like he knows the motion, trapping the other’s hard and unprotected cock between them, will push a high gasp out of Mitch which it does. He can’t get much more pink, he’s sure of it, but his head still drops until his forehead is resting on Auston’s broad chest and he’s fighting for air, hips hitching to feel another dry drag against Auston’s pants. 

 

Then Auston’s pulling his head up by his hair and crashing their mouths together again- they kiss each other hungrily, messy with a desperation Mitch hasn’t felt before. This feels obscene, surreal, so many things but he only pulls back to ask one thing.

 

“Can I blow you?” Auston’s bulge is pressed into his hip and there’s an audible hitch in his breath, so he’s pretty sure it’ll be a yes. Mitch doesn’t wait for further confirmation, grabs the front of his shirt and pushes the larger boy back the couple feet to where he can lean back against the counter. Mitch lowers himself to kneel on the hard tile before the prodigy, glancing up to see a look of what he can only tell to be delighted surprise and he’s ducking his head, giggling before he can hold the sound back. “I’ve thought about this, Auston…” Mitch stresses the point to explain his enthusiasm.

 

“So have I…” Curiosity spikes in Mitch at that, an eyebrow raising along with. He looks up again after he has Auston’s pants undone and is tugging them down, the expression he sees is much more serious, focused on Mitch’s face, “So many times, this is- you can definitely blow me.”

 

He’s given less than a hand full of blowjobs on such a whim, but this doesn’t feel like a split second decision at all while he’s tugging Auston’s boxer-briefs down enough for his erection to spring free. Mitch has been anticipating this for many months. His imagination did this minimal justice, as great as those masturbation sessions had been, because Auston’s is the nicest looking dick he’s ever seen up close. 

 

He wets his lips, a hand finally reaching out to wrap around Auston’s shaft. He can’t help the few torturously slow test strokes he gives, his eyes wide in admiration as he watches. “Mitch, do somethi-” he cuts Auston off, leaning forward and lapping his tongue around the underside of his tip, then again further down the length, then again. For each one, Mitch gets a new erotic sound and it’s one of so many reasons he keeps going. 

 

Auston gets no quieter while Mitch covers each inch of his long cock with his tongue. As soon as he’s satisfied he hasn’t missed tracing a single detail and that Aus is as hard as he can get, Mitch takes him into his mouth, lips pressing tight just around the head. The room gets filled with a deep moan, something that makes Mitch’s insides melt. There’s a hand at the nape of his neck, fingers threading through the short hair there but not pushing him to take more. Mitch does, though, using his hand to stroke firmly at the base while he slides his mouth up and down a couple inches, tongue flat along the underside of Auston’s cock. 

 

He knows he isn’t bad at this, but he works to be better in every way he can think to, hand twisting gently as it works along with his mouth to a steady pace. Mitch’s eyes are already watering the first time he looks up at Auston. The eyes he’s met with are wide, clouded with something new and his mouth his hanging open slack. It may be the best he’s ever looked, if Mitch was really forced to choose. There’s a swell of emotion in his chest strong enough to throw off his stride, forcing him to lift up to suck in a lungful air and he takes the moment to blink away the stinging in his eyes. When he takes Auston’s cock back into his mouth, he takes as much as he can.

 

The press of the head of his cock at the back of Mitch’s mouth, against the resistance of his throat, is apparently the catalyst for Auston running his mouth. “Good god, Mitchy, you look so good with your mouth full, I always knew you would. I can only imagine the amount of times last season you dropped me off at home to come home and get yourself off to my goals, filthy little thing. You really must’ve practised that with how quick you were to get on your knees for me,” it’s fucking sin, nothing could’ve prepared him for Auston’s wrecked voice talking so lewd to him, but it’s so good his own dick twitches without a touch. Mitch moves a hand down, carefully spreading his precum over his neglected length before stroking it stiff in time with his mouth pulling off Auston’s now-sloppy cock.

 

This time, Matts does use the grip on his neck to pull him back onto his dick the second Mitch catches his breath. He goes easily, happily even and focuses on fisting his own cock in one hand and pursing his lips tight around Auston’s cock. The man’s hips start to buck, jutting his dick further and further into Mitch’s mouth until he’s both lifting his head up and down and fucking his face with fluid thrusts, his pleased sounds just as constant. 

 

Soon he’s helplessly whining around Auston, tears threatening to fall from the pure pleasure of his hand tightening on himself. He’s closer to orgasm than he was when he was walked in on, finally, and he can already tell the other man is too by the way his moans waver. 

 

“I want to cum in your mouth,” it sounds like Matts was punched in the gut, raspy and tense, like he’s holding off. Mitch whines, no other way to say he wants that too, and licks at the underside of the cock stuffed far in his mouth; he’s sure it’s a positive enough sign when Aus lets loose, snaps his hips fast and hard. It’s mere seconds before he stills abruptly, giving a primal grunt with the first strings of cum onto the very back of Mitch’s tongue. 

 

At the first taste the hand on his own dick flexes once, his other hand reaching between his thighs to cup his tightened balls and he shoots his load onto the cupboard between Auston’s legs. It seems like they both cum for forever, by the time the spent cock falls from his mouth with a pornographic sound after he swallowed all he could, he’s more sated than he’s ever been. 

 

He slumps forward, pressing his face into Auston’s thigh and giving a very happy hum. For it, he gets a few pets of Auston’s big hand through his already messed up hair. “I can’t believe you were jacking off to our goals,” his voice sounds as happy as Mitch feels, and as wiped as he is, Mitch opens his eyes to look at the other.

 

He’s met with a blindingly adoring smile directed down at him, it steals all the breath and the words he was going to say right from his mouth. 

 

“I can’t believe you let me get off to sucking your dick…” he quips back after too long, but it does get a laugh and when his heart does something unusual at that he thinks- Auston is a very good priority.


End file.
